


The Better Half

by dontknowcats



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowcats/pseuds/dontknowcats
Summary: Haurchefant and the Warrior of Light finally get some alone time together.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12





	The Better Half

**Author's Note:**

> I named my WOL Ardyn and yes I know I MESSED UP IM SORRY.

Ardyn and Haurchefant were somehow the first ones back to House Fortemps after the trial of their friends and colleagues. The miquo’te sat down with an audible groan on one of the many plush chairs lining the front room.

“Tired?” Haurchefant asked as he stood before her, a smile on his lips.

“Regrettably. I was hoping to go to the tavern,” Ardyn sighed, closing her eyes as she felt her body relax into the chair.

A few seconds passed before she felt a hand cup her chin. Her eyes slowly slid open and she found the elezen leaned over, face inches from hers. The same thing had happened earlier today and her cheeks began to burn at the memory.

Their lips met for a second time that day, though this time it wasn’t as soft and hesitant.

This felt urgent. Hungry.

Ardyn attempted to pull back, but his grip on her chin tightened and his tongue slipped into her mouth. She whimpered softly before he finally released her.

“Apologies,” he murmured as his free hand came to rest on her head. “After seeing you dance circles around those men, I couldn’t help myself.”

She was breathless, struggling for air and a single coherent thought. “O-Oh?”

“Indeed,” he said with a smile.

The hand on her head slid upwards towards her ears. She shuddered at the sensation, a tingle shooting down her spine. “I-I’ve told you-”

“I know, but… give me this.”

She shut her eyes as he pulled his gloves off. Both of her ears were under attack from his gentle touch, making her fingers curl into fists. “H-Haurchefant!” She whimpered once more. She wanted him to stop, but at the same time her body leaned towards him as if begging for more.

And just as quickly as the attack had started, it was over. She leaned back in the chair once more and sighed. Her eyes opened slowly, unsure of what she would see next.

Haurchefant slipped his arms under hers and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him as best she could. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she couldn't help but enjoy the sensation of his armor against her pelvis.

"Ardyn," he whispered, "I need you."

Her ears pressed flush against her head and she bit her lip.

"I'm here for you."

That was all the noble needed to hear before taking her to his room.

He pushed the door open and closed with his foot, not taking his lips away from hers the entire way. Once inside, he pressed her against the wall and pulled back.

"Twelve… You are beautiful," he breathed. His face was flushed and his breathing ragged.

Ardyn couldn't think of the right words, feeling an absolute mess. Her hair was already tousled and her armor was growing too warm to bear.

"I need to change."

A grin spread across Haurchefant's lips.

"Why? You won't be in that armor for long," he murmured before kissing at her neck.

As he did, she felt his hands move to her front. His body was the only thing holding her against the wall as he attempted to find a way to undo her armor.

"Blame Wedge," she laughed breathlessly once she realized what he was struggling with. "Let me down."

Though she could tell he wasn't exactly happy with the idea, he let her slowly slide back down onto her feet.

Minutes later the two were staring at each other and realized just how far they had already gone. They were both in their smallclothes, watching the other with baited breath to see who would act first.

Finally Haurchefant chuckled to himself and reached out to close the distance between them. His fingers brushed the bare skin of her shoulder and it was enough to send a shiver down her spine. He dragged his fingers slowly, softly down her arm, to her hand, and briefly against her thigh before taking her rear into both of his hands.

He squeezed before lifting her up once again so they were pelvis-to-pelvis. This time she initiated the kiss as her legs wrapped around his hips. She could feel her pulse against his hardening length and she pulled herself closer to him, her body eager to feel more.

And suddenly she was on the bed, soft silk beneath her and a lustful elezen above her. His hand went to the edge of her undershirt and he looked at her with baited breath, waiting for a sign of approval. She smiled meekly and nodded her head, and suddenly her breasts were exposed to the cool air.

A calloused hand gently covered one as he dipped his head down to the other. His soft tongue flicked at her nipple, making her whimper in surprise. His hand kneaded her soft flesh as his mouth enveloped her nipple and he began sucking gently.

“Ah… H-Haurchefant,” she breathed. Her hand went into his hair and gripped his locks in an attempt to hold him there. The foreign sensation was something she didn’t want to stop.

Suddenly his teeth grazed her nipple and she shuddered. Her eyes shut as her back began to arch, pushing her into his touch. She heard him sigh wistfully around her skin as his hand slowly slid down her stomach and towards the edge of her underwear.

Her eyes flew open as she felt a sensation she had only felt a few times before- her pulse between her legs.

"H-Haurchefant," she breathed.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Yes?" He questioned as his fingers lazily ran across the fabric covering her pelvis.

"Touch me more," she whispered, eyelids drooping as she looked back down at him.

Something must have clicked inside him. Haurchefant kissed, licked, and sucked his way up from her breasts to her neck as his hand finally dipped beneath her underwear and pressed against her mound.

She whimpered and lowered her ears. As he raised his head to kiss her on the mouth once again, she saw the look of lust in his eyes.

"You're wet," he murmured.

"Of course!" She whined.

He couldn't stifle a soft laugh before kissing her once again. His fingers slowly rubbed her up and down, dipping between her lips to feel her wetness.

Ardyn groaned hungrily into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers returned to his hair as she tried to keep him in place.

"Ardyn," he whispered against her skin as he pulled out of her hold and began to kiss back down her body. His tongue graced both of her breasts before he kissed down her stomach and to the hem of her underwear. He pulled his fingers away from her dripping sex and towards his mouth.

She watched, skin burning, as he licked her wetness off of his fingers. He noticed her intense gaze and smiled. He reached out and held his fingers inches from her lips. The miquo'te stuck her tongue out hesitantly, licking at his fingertips.

She saw him bite his lip and meekly lowered her head back onto the bed. As she did, she felt him loop his fingers under the sides of her underwear and begin to pull.

She was completely bared to him and felt more vulnerable than when she had begun her journey to Gridania.

Her underwear tossed to the side, Haurchefant situated himself between her spread legs. His arm circled beneath her thigh, where he placed gentle kisses and nibbles leading towards his main goal.

Ardyn shuddered again as she felt his warm breath against her throbbing sex. Something suddenly came to rest between her lips and her thighs pressed against his head. His tongue expertly circled her clit, flicking it a few times, before pressing into her.

Her fingers fisted the sheets, her breathing ragged and heavy. "Fu… Fuck!" She moaned before biting her lip. Her body squirmed against the elezen's hold and tongue. She could feel heat building in her core as his attack continued.

Her moans, groans and whines were music to his ears, egging him to continue his work against her. He returned his focus to her clit, savoring her whimpers, before slowly sliding a finger in. She was tight around him, and his cock twitched at the sensation. But her pleasure came first. And how it did.

As soon as he curled the tip of his finger and sucked on her clit, her back arched and he could feel her orgasm on his chin.

"Haurchefant!" She cried as her legs wrapped around his head, holding him against her shuddering body.

Seconds passed before he was released and he gave her one long, final lick before pushing himself back up to be face-to-face.

"So?" He hummed as he dotted soft kisses across her face.

"T-Twelve… Amazing," she said breathlessly. Her eyes were still closed, but he could see the faintest smile on her lips.

"Good," he murmured. He pressed one last kiss against her lips before sitting up to remove his own underwear. His cock was aching for her, but he wasn't going to go fast.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw that he was entirely nude. Slowly she spread her legs for him, inviting him to continue.

He crawled back on top of her, one hand gingerly gripping his length to guide it inside of her. She watched his face intently, trying to focus on him as she felt the dull pressure of his tip against her entrance. His eyebrows knit together as he pushed into her the first time, her name escaping his lips. Ardyn whimpered once more and shut her eyes at the foreign sensation.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly.

She nodded after a moment. “It just… feels odd.”

“Is this your first time?” His voice was laced with surprise.

She nodded again before opening her eyes. His face was above hers.

“Do you want to continue?”

“Yes,” she breathed as she reached a hand up to cup his cheek.

He smiled, turning to kiss her palm before pushing himself further into her. Her hand slid to the back of his neck as she hissed in air. He was as far in as he could comfortably go, and he already felt on edge. She was tight, warm, and wet around him.

Once again he waited for her to tell him to go, and once again she breathed her okay. As soon as he heard her words, he slowly pulled back until only an inch remained inside of her before pushing back in. The sensation made her whine and wrap both of her arms around his neck.

His pace was slow at first, but as they became more accustomed to each other he began to lose himself inside of her. Her petite breasts bounced slightly with each thrust he made into her as his lips moved to her neck, kissing and sucking at her exposed skin.

Soon it got to the point that she couldn’t help herself and dug her nails into his back. The heat was returning to her core, threatening to spill out with each thrust he made. “Haurchefant!” She groaned.

His arms suddenly slid beneath her and he pulled her up into a sitting position, sinking him further into her than before. Her nails dragged down his back as she felt the heat inside of her drip out between her thighs and onto his cock.

“F-Fuck!”

Feeling her tighten even more around him was enough to push Haurchefant over the edge. He held the miquo’te tight against him as he felt himself release inside of her. “Twelve…. Ardyn!” He groaned against the top of her head, right into her sensitive ears.

The two sat there for a few seconds, breathing raggedly against the other’s skin and bathing in the afterglow of their deed.

“I love you,” she breathed.

“And I love you.”


End file.
